


[Bright&Glass]基金会式丧葬礼节

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, 清水旧文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 关于遗书线的Bright博士终于得到安息这件事。
Relationships: Jack Bright&Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 7





	[Bright&Glass]基金会式丧葬礼节

“今天下午有工作安排吗？”Glass问。

“没有，博士。”助手很快答复。她疑惑地注视着上司提着的东西——那是一瓶酒，标签上歪歪斜斜地画着一个中音谱号，是谁的收藏不言而喻。“是有什么好事发生了吗？”

“算是吧。”人到中年的首席心理专家眨了眨眼睛，眼角泛起细碎的纹路，“收到了一个老朋友的消息。”

助手没有追问下去（一半是出于对上司的体贴，一半是出于对所谓“老朋友”范围的了解）。咨询室良好的隔音屏蔽了高跟鞋哒哒远去的声响，Glass的目光在空荡的室内扫过一圈，在门上显眼的“禁酒”标志上停留片刻。现在依然是理论上的工作时间，下午两点，阳光穿过被刻意布置得轻快优雅的薄窗帘把咨询室照得亮堂。优秀员工的负罪感像是软木塞，被他按下，在酒液里浮浮沉沉。

他上次喝酒似乎是在某人的告别会上。基金会式的丧葬礼节。

瓶身微微倾斜，淡红色的液体滑进杯子，先填充一个，接着是另一个——他忽然有点迷糊了。他曾经和谁这么单独面对面地对饮过吗？有，还是没有？

【 **“咨询期间禁止喝酒。”他说。**

**“得了吧Glassy，咨询期间还禁枪呢。”说话的人笑了，嘴咧出一个不可思议的弧度。**

**“这是两码事。”**

**“是一码事，”说话的人坚持道，闪着微光的鳞翅目生物自他的衣领袖口间一闪而过，“都能让这天杀的访问快点结束。”** 】

他感到一阵轻微的眩晕。出现在脑子里的画面毫无疑问是幻象，首席心理专家对自己的记忆力很有些自信，他可不记得自己和Clef（或者Kondraki）曾经在某次评估中不务正业地酗酒。那似乎是几段记忆的融合，枪的部分来源于某些人用以威胁他早点结束访谈的手段，酒的部分脱胎自某次年末的例会狂欢……

他没有酗酒的习惯，倒是时常要帮别人摆脱酒精戒断期的种种不便。酒精总能模糊潜意识和现实的界限。与他对坐的人身形不断拉长又缩短，脸孔闪动如放映过快的幻灯片。Glass设法辨认出了其中的一些。Site-17的三级特工，半个月前死于某次任务。他的上一个助手，两年前接受了记忆删除回归正常生活。Rights，此时该在收容室里扭曲爬行的Rights，朝他露出甜美温柔的微笑。Crow心不在焉地东张西望，尾巴有一下没一下地扫动。将死之人，已死之人，交叉重叠——

【 **“你想要什么？”**

_（这不是真实发生的事，当然。没有哪个心理医生会这么直白地问出一个患者没法回答的问题的。）_

**“你究竟想要什么？”他问。**

_（何必多此一问呢，Glass？你难道不是该比任何人都要清楚这个问题的答案吗？）_

**“谁知道呢。”**

_（如果强行要它发生的话，那大概是一个下雨天。电闪雷鸣，大雨倾盆，也许中间还夹了刀子，这样才能让人老老实实呆在室内听他讲这些不知所谓的废话。）_

**“谁知道呢，Glass。也许我想要去练练抛球杂耍，也许我想要去往Clef的霰弹枪里塞口香糖，也许我想把这个站点炸上天，Boom——我开玩笑的。”回答问题的人瘫在沙发上，在心理医生的担忧眼神下做了个举杯的姿势，“敬这个操蛋的世界！”**

_（好吧，那么假设这样一个情形：窗外正下着暴雨，在禁酒的咨询室里喝酒的人有着红色、黑色、黄色、白色的头发，他直起5.5、5.2、5.9、6.5英尺的身体，挂坠在胸前晃荡，绿色、棕色、蓝色、灰色的眼睛里闪着戏谑的光——你看，说了这并不是现实发生的事。）_ 】

“他现在终于安息了吧，我想。天知道蛇之手干了什么。”稍早些时候Clef告诉他。

Glass笑了起来，姗姗来迟的喜悦叩开他的胸腔，混合酒精轻飘飘地盘旋上升。将死之人对已死之人举起杯盏，遥遥庆贺。

他们中间总该有一个往前走的人。他们中间总算有了一个往前走的人。

“敬这个操蛋的世界，Jack。”


End file.
